Terminate-Her!
Terminate-Her! is the 3rd episode of season 3 of Dick Figures. YouTube Description Watch this episode if you want to live! At a Halloween party, Red dresses up as a T-1000, while Blue meets a girl who wants to 69. Dick Figures was created by Ed Skudder, who wrote, directed and voiced the episode along with Zack Keller. Transcript (Red is shown with a black pair of sunglasses with a red pupil on the right eye) Red: I need your clothes, your boots and your motorcycle. (Camera zooms out to show a small child on a child's trike) Child: You forgot to say please, bitch! (Red pulls out a spring loaded shotgun and cocks it in a Terminator fashion) Red: Dun dun, dun, da-dun! (Red fires the shotgun and destroys the trike) (Blue & Red's apartment door is shown with a Halloween Party sign on the front) (The apartment is shown, full of previous characters in various costumes as well as other new people) Lord Tourettes: Awww, and what the FUCK are you, little kitty? Raccoon: I'm Nature's Ninja! (Cuts a table in half with a Katana) Lord Tourettes: Oh, lovely. And this ASSHOLE makes a great zombie! Mr. Dingleberry: Ehhh, I'm so old! (Blue is shown with a Star Trek Comm Unit and Pink in a giant Bacon Strip costume) Pink: Hey Blue! Blue: Pink? Is that you inside that bacon? Pink: It's sexy bacon... Do you like it? Blue: Yeahh... you look... crispy. And... delicious? Pink: Ugh! I wore this for you! Blue: No, no! I- (Blue's face is shown in high detail) Blue: -'REALLY LIKE IT.' Pink: Whatever! If you don't like it, just say so. (Pink throws her drink on Blue, bursts into tears and runs away) Blue: I need a drink... (Pink throws her glass at Blue from off screen) (Red is shown kicking the apartment door down) Red: Get down! (A first person view of Red is shown with a HUD in a Terminator fashion. He then scans multiple women commenting on various aspects) (Red approaches a woman dressed as a nurse) Nurse: Ohh, my God. Are you, like, the Terminator or something? Red: I'm a Cybernetic organism. Living tissue over a metal endoskeleton. Nurse: You're scary... and sexy. Red: I'm looking for Sarah Connor. Nurse: You can call me anything you want, big boy. Red: Hasta la vista, baby. (Red pushes Nurse and walks away) (Blue is sat on a couch on his own a whistles at a nearby woman as she walks past) Woman: Hey! Are you... Captain Jean-Luc Picard? Blue: Of the USS Enterprise. (Blue taps his Comm Unit and it bleeps) (The woman sits next to him) Woman: Do you wanna drink? Blue: Make it so... (The Woman and Blue laugh while she pours him a drink) Blue: And who are you? Renowned 19th century revolutionary feminist, Susan B. Anthony? Woman: Oh my God! Yeah, totally! No, just kidding. I'm a slut. (Blue is shocked and drops his glass) (Pink is watching The Slut and Blue flirt from a distance while giving The Slut dirty looks) The Slut: Look at how short my skirt is! Blue: Sweet Jesus. (A Woman dressed as a Bunny is about to eat a Cookie from the table when Red approaches) Red: Who said you could eat my cookies? Bunny: What? Red: Who is your Daddy, and what does he do? Bunny: Who are you? Red: I'm a Cop you idiot! Bunny: Oh shit! Really!? Red: My name's Detective John Kimble. Bunny: Uhh, I- I gotta go... (Bunny runs away) Bunny: (Off-screen) Janey! Dump the drugs! (Blue and The Slut are shown again) Slut: You know, I'd love to boldly go where no woman has gone before... Blue: Wait, I'm not a virgin! Slut: You are, compared to me... (Pink and Mr, Dingleberry are seen) Mr. Dingleberry: Back in my day, we used to hunt for witches! Pink: Shut up! (Red is seen talking to various women one after the other) Red: I'm looking for Sarah Connor! Woman #1: Eww, what? Red: Sarah Connor? Woman #2: Get away from me! Red: I'm looking for Sarah Connor! Pink: Hey Red! (Red walks over to Pink) Red: You son of a bitch... Pink: Yeah... So your looking for Sarah Conn- Red: I'm looking for Sarah Connor! Pink: I can tell you where she is... Red: DO IT! DO IT NOW! Pink: She's right over there... (Pink points to The Slut) (Blue and The Slut are seen... yet again) Blue: How 'bout me and you go back to the Holo-Deck and uhh, fu- (A close-up of Red's face is seen) Red: Dun dun, dun, du-dun. Dun dun, dun, du-dun... Dun dun, dun, du-dun! (Blue and The Slut are seen, about to make out and making weird noises but Red approaches) Red: Are you Sarah Connor? Slut: Ughh, what!? (Sarah is seen being thrown out the apartment window) (A close up of Red is seen... again) Red: You've been terminated. (Red, Blue and Pink are seen by the couch) Blue: Why did you throw that girl out a window!? (Red laughs and picks up a glass bottle) Blue: Her name wasn't Sarah Connor! It was Sarah Connors! (Red makes weird noises and throws the bottle on the floor while Pink sips her cocktail in joy) (The dead Sarah Connor morphs into a mercury-like liquid and it then morphs into Chad Cop. He then grows large blades out of his hands as the real Terminator theme plays) (Episode Ends) Red: I'll be back! Trivia This episode has many quotes and refrences to Arnold Schwarzenegger films and the Star Trek franchise. It is revealed that Red has a big interest in the Terminator films. It is revealed that Pink grows very jealous of Blue when he is flirting with other women. There may be a time traveling robot hired to kill Blue for he may be important in the future. Trollz0r makes his second appearance in this episode, however, as a cameo only. It is revealed that Blue may be a Trekkie. (A Star Trek Fan)